Promotions
by JnnLuvsU
Summary: What would make a man turn down a promotion?  Five promotions?  DiNozzo/Gibbs slash.  Stay away if that scares you.


Disclaimer: All hail DPB. You know the drill. I own no one. Nada.

Summary: What would make a man pass up a promotion? Five promotions?

Author's Note: Okay. This is born of watching "Singled Out" one to many times. Tony was quick to pass up that promotion. And Gibbs and Jeanne aside, what else would make a man pass up a promotion. Also, he's been in the same position 8 years and hasn't even been offered another one? I find that hard to believe.

Promotions  
By: JnnLuvsU

Vance looked up as his office door opened. Gibbs was standing there. "Have a seat, Agent Gibbs," he stated, closing the file and placing it on top of the stack the lie on his desk.

Gibbs didn't sit. Instead he stared at Vance, "Something you need, Director?" He wasn't fond of Vance. Ever since the other man had split up his team five months ago. Tony had only been back a month. Gibbs wasn't ready to trust the man in front of him yet.

Vance leaned back, regarding his second in command with ease, "Tell me about DiNozzo."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed. "Why?" he growled. There was no way Vance was sending Tony away again.

Vance raised an eyebrow, picking up another file on his desk. He noticed Gibbs' eyes following him. Saw the older man take in the thin stack of files on the desk. They were thin, maybe a sheet or two each, but the one he held now was thick, a little over an inch. "Anthony DiNozzo has a degree in Physical Education. Not exactly..."

Gibbs saw red, "He has other degrees," he seethed, cutting the director off.

Vance nodded, reading the file, "Criminal Justice. Psychology. Profiling. Two obtained while working at NCIS. He's educated himself." He frowned, "But tell me, his work history? Less than two years at Peoria. Twenty-two months at Philadelphia. Eighteen at Baltimore." He looked at Gibbs over the top of the file, "He doesn't have much staying power does he?"

Gibbs glared at him, "DiNozzo has worked for me for over eight years. He's the best agent I've worked with, one of the best this agency has." He leaned on Vance's desk, his voice low and dangerous.

Vance nodded, "I can see that. His file is...very impressive." He closed said file and looked at Gibbs. "Where do you see DiNozzo's career in five years?"

Gibbs frowned, confused. "Why are you asking me? Shouldn't you be asking DiNozzo?"

Vance picked up the stack of files, "You know, the point of training senior field agents is so that they will become team leaders." He fixed his stare on Gibbs, "Most lead their own team after two years. Hell, you were leading the lead team after only six."

"What are you getting at, Leon?" Gibbs didn't particularly like being confused.

Vance opened the first file, "What would make someone pass up a promotion?" He looked at Gibbs, "Did you know Morrow offered DiNozzo a team leader position in San Diego right after his incident with Jeffrey White?" He handed the file to Gibbs.

Gibbs sank into one of the chairs, finally sitting down, shock evident. He remembered Jeffrey White. The crazy criminal they'd chained DiNozzo to. Because they'd assumed he was the safe one. Gibbs had worked hard not to make that mistake again. "No," he muttered, reading the brief file, "He never mentioned it." He got over his shock, "He wasn't ready," he stated firmly, closing the file.

"That's what DiNozzo said," Vance reported. "So, Morrow tried again, six months later. Just after Agent Todd died. This time at Pearl." He handed Gibbs another file.

Gibbs opened the file, his mind reeling. How had he not known about these promotions? "He turned down Hawaii?" he murmured in disbelief. He looked back up at Vance, his eyes hard, "He still wasn't ready."

"But you thought he was," Vance stated, "a year later." He handed Gibbs the third file. "Gave him control of the team. And, given the fact that neither McGee nor David had any desire to report to him, Jenny told me he did a smashing job."

Something twitched in Gibbs' jaw, but other wise he made no gesture that any of this was shocking him. "I believe you were trying to make a point, Leon," he pressed. He didn't like people rubbing things he didn't know in his face. Especially about his own people.

"After your vacation in Mexico, Jenny offered him a position in Rota." He smirked at Gibbs, "This time, he said _you _weren't ready." He tossed the file down. "After the incident with La Granoulle, she offered him a team in Pensacola. He turned her down again, saying he wished to stay in DC." Another file hit the desk.

Gibbs stared at the files. He'd had no clue. Jenny hadn't told him. Tony hadn't told him. How could he have been so stupid? In eight years, he'd never bothered to ask why his senior field agent had never moved on. Why hadn't he noticed? He looked at the wall over Vance's shoulder, not speaking.

Vance glanced at the rigid man in front of him before sighing. "Jenny took his decision to heart. And she waited. Just before her death, she offered DiNozzo a position here in DC. She fully expected him to take it. He turned her down, again. No reason this time. Just flat refusal." The second to last file hit the desk.

Gibbs looked at him. Five promotions? Tony had turned down five promotions. Why? The question burned at Gibbs. And he was going to get an answer. As soon as he got out of here. "Why are you telling me this?" he wondered. There had to be a reason.

Vance held the last file in his hands. He glanced at it before handing it to Gibbs. "I'm willing to offer Agent DiNozzo his own team. Here in DC. But I'm not going to offer without knowing he'll say yes. So, I want to know. Do you think he'll say yes?"

Gibbs stood, "Damn right he will," he seethed. How could DiNozzo have compromised his career like this? "I'll make sure of it," he stated as he left the office.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tony opened the door, surprised to find his boss standing on the other side, "Boss, what brings you here?" He stepped back to allow Gibbs into the apartment.

Gibbs strode into the apartment. "We need to talk, DiNozzo," he informed the younger man tightly.

Tony frowned; Gibbs was angry. Why was Gibbs angry? "Bout what?" he muttered.

Gibbs began to pace, "Had a talk with Vance today. He told me about some things." He froze, turning to look Tony in the eye, "Why didn't you tell me Morrow offered you a promotion? Two Promotions?"

Tony looked away. Why had Vance told Gibbs about that? He could feel himself grow angry. It was none of Gibbs' business. "I didn't realize I was such a stimulating topic of conversation," he stated coldly.

"Jenny offered you three," Gibbs returned. "Why, Tony?" He walked to the other man. "You do know that they're eventually going to quit asking. Why would you risk your career like that? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Tony crossed his arms over his chest, "This isn't any of your business, Gibbs." He looked at the floor. "I didn't realize you wanted me gone that badly. You should have something. I could have stayed on the ship."

Gibbs strode to Tony, slapping his senior agent on the back of the head. "Don't say that. Don't even think that," he demanded. "You know as well as I do that change isn't my thing. But this isn't about me, Tony." He was whispering urgently. "You don't pass up promotions, Tony. Not once, not twice, certainly not _five_ times. Especially when you deserve them."

Tony didn't look at him, "That was my choice," he told the floor. "Not yours. Not Morrow's, or Jenny's. Mine."

"But why, Tony?" Gibbs asked again.

Tony shrugged, "I have my reasons."

Gibbs glared at him, stepping into Tony's personal space, "Care to enlighten me?"

Tony remained silent. He could feel Gibbs close, but wasn't going to allow the man the luxury of intimidating him into spilling his reasons.

Gibbs continued to glare, but knew he wasn't going to get answers out of Tony. "Vance is going to offer you your own team. Here. In DC," he informed the younger man.

Tony's eyes shot up, startled. Vance didn't like him. Why would he offer him a promotion? Tony was sure that after five turned down promotions, he was safe with Vance. He hadn't expected to be asked again. Which was relieving. The only team he wanted to lead was his own. After Gibbs retired for good. He knew that would take a long time, but that was fine with him. He could wait. He wanted to wait.

Gibbs nodded at the unseen question in Tony's eyes. "Yes, Tony. He is. And this time, you'd better say yes. This is your _chance_, Tony. Don't screw this up. Take it."

Tony was still frozen, like a deer in headlights. He was vaguely aware of Gibbs glaring at him before heading for the door. And he found his voice, "No."

Gibbs froze at the door, turning back around, "What was that, DiNozzo," he asked, anger in his voice.

Tony shook his head, standing his ground. "I said no." He clenched his hands into fists, "I don't want it. I'm not taking it."

Gibbs walked back to him, "Why the hell not DiNozzo?"

"Because I don't _want_ it," Tony returned firmly.

Gibbs visibly deflated, "I don't understand, Tony. This could _make _your career. Why would you pass that up?"

Tony took a deep breath. "I don't have a family, Gibbs. I don't talk to _my _family. I don't have relationships. Don't have a wife, kids..." He got a far off look in his eye, "And _God_, I want kids."

Gibbs kept his eyes on his senior field agent. He'd had no idea Tony wanted a family that much. And he also knew their jobs weren't exactly conducive to intimate relationships, families. "Tony," he whispered, reaching for the younger man.

Tony shook his head, backing out of his reach, "And I decided a long time ago, that if I couldn't have the relationship, the family, that I was damn well going to have a job that I loved."

Gibbs kept pursuing him, until he had Tony backed into a wall. Reaching out, he cupped Tony's face, "This is the last chance you'll get, Tony," he whispered, "Vance won't offer again."

Tony nodded, "I know," he returned, "and a part of me wants to take it. But, the bigger part wants to stay your senior field agent. To watch your six. To work with you." It was the closest either of them had come to admitting the feelings they both knew the other had.

Gibbs stared at him for a long time before nodding slowly. "I know, Tony. And that's where I want you." He took a breath, "I can't offer you a family, Tony." He stroked the cheek under his hand.

Tony closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. He shook his head, "You are family," he whispered. "You, Abby, Ducky, Tim, Ziva. You are my family."

"But I can't give you kids, Tony." Gibbs chuckled, "Even if I wanted to."

Tony opened his eyes, "But you can give me you," he whispered, sounding braver than he felt.

Gibbs stepped closer, so that their bodies were brushing against each other, "Aw, hell," he whispered, "You've already got me." He leaned forward, "How about it Tony? Willing to give me everything?"

"Been waiting for years," Tony returned.

Gibbs covered the younger man's lips with his. He kissed Tony like he'd been wanting for years. Tony's lips were soft, much more soft than Gibbs expected. He nibbled at the younger man's lower lip, never wanting to let Tony go.

Tony gripped Gibbs' shoulders, sliding his arms around the older man's back. He opened his mouth to Gibbs ministrations and groaned as he felt the older man's tongue map the inside of his mouth.

Gibbs couldn't help the moan as he pushed closer to Tony, savoring the taste of the younger man. Tony tasted of sweets. Cinnamon. And something distinctly Tony. Gibbs knew he would never get enough.

Tony pulled away first, gasping for breath. He rested his forehead against Gibbs'. "Boss," he whispered, his hands still tightly clenched in the older man's shirt.

"Jethro," Gibbs replied easily. "My name is Jethro."

Tony gave him a blinding smile, "Jethro." He took a deep breath, the smile dropping off his face, "What am I going to tell Vance?"

Gibbs hugged the younger man tightly, "Leave Vance to me." He sighed, "You know, though, this would be easier if you weren't under my command."

Tony nodded, "I know. I could take the promotion."

"I don't know if I trust anyone else to watch your back," Gibbs murmured.

"I don't want to leave the team," Tony returned.

Gibbs nodded, "Okay. Then you won't. Leave Vance to me. I'll make this work, Tony."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the promotions," he whispered.

Gibbs sighed, "It's okay. I understand." And he did. He could understand not wanting to give up the one thing in your life that went right. Vance wouldn't understand, but then again, would he ever understand Gibbs and his team?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
What did you think?


End file.
